Joey's Secret
by MariCareBear
Summary: Joey Livington is the next newest person to move to Everwood since Ephram and his family but the family with 3 daughters has a secret they aren't telling. Completed 10-2
1. Chapter 1

Joey Livington is the next newest person to move to Everwood since Ephram and his family but the family with 3 daughters has a secret they aren't telling.  
  
"How was your day Delia?" Ephram asks his little sister as she walks in the front door.  
"It was really good, are you feeling better?" Delia asks dropping her backpack and as she inquires Ephram can tell she is bursting to tell him something.  
"Yeah, I'll be back in school tomorrow. Dad shouldn't have even made me stay home. So what happened today that was so great?"  
"I made a new friend!" Delia exclaims taking the chair across from Ephram.  
"Oh really? What's his name?" Ephram asked, happy that at least his sister was making friends.  
"Her name is Sydney Livington. She just moved here from LA with her sisters and her parents." Delia's words are strung into one long breath.  
"That's great Delia, you should invite her to dinner some time." Ephram suggests.  
"I didn't have to, Katie's mom is Dad's new nurse. You know the one he has been talking about, the whole family is coming over tonight for dinner."  
"Tonight?" Ephram asks clicking off the TV "AT what time?"  
"6:30 Dad's got Nina bringing food home from work so she and Sam are coming for dinner too."   
"Why didn't I know about this?" Ephram asks standing up and heading towards the kitchen cleaning up the mess that was left over from the night before.  
"You did know about this." Delia rolls her eyes, "Dad told all of us last week."  
"Right sure." Ephram rolls his eyes. "How many sisters does Sydney have?" Ephram asks pulling plates out of the cupboard."  
"Three, I met all of them this morning. The oldest Josephine is your age I think, and then there is Lucinda and then Sydney and then Olivia. But you don't have to set a plate for Olivia she's only a baby."  
"Great." Ephram rolls his eyes and hands Delia 10 plates, "Set the table OK? I've got to get a a shower."  
"All right." Delia nods taking the plates and heading towards the kitchen table.  
By the time Ephram emerges from the shower Delia all ready has the table set with plates, glasses, silverware and napkins. "Looks good Delia, now go put your backpack and things away so we can get this place cleaned up for company."  
"You sound like Mom." Delia laughs.  
"Dad would have company over here with the house looking like it normally does so someone has to say it." Ephram responds.  
Ephram is just finishing vacuuming when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it Delia!" Ephram calls up the stairs.  
"Amy what are you doing here?" Ephram asks after pulling open the door.  
"I brought your homework and wanted to see how you are feeling." Amy responds handing Ephram several papers and a book.  
"You didn't have to, I'm going to be back in school tomorrow anyway." Ephram takes the books from Amy, "But thanks."  
"Hi Amy." Delia appears at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hi Delia." Amy greets, "How are you?"  
"Good, do you want to stay for dinner?" Delia asks, "We're having the new family over for dinner, and Nina and Sam, nothing special you can stay if you want. Bright can come to if he wants."  
"I doubt Amy would want to stay." Ephram states.  
"I wouldn't mind, but I don't think Bright can make it." Amy smiles down at Delia, "But if you have the room for me I would love to stay. I saw the new girl today, Josephine? She kept to herself reminded me of someone else." Amy jabs Ephram lightly in the ribs.  
"It's a Friday night don't you have a date with Colin or something?" Ephram asks shooting a glance at Delia.  
"You may be surprised by this but I don't spend every waking moment with Colin." Amy states.  
"I'm going to go set another place." Delia says more to herself than her brother and Amy and she scoots out of the room quickly.  
"Oh?" Ephram asks.  
"He's out with Bright and the guys tonight. But if your jealous about all the time I've been spending with Colin..."  
"I'm not jealous, but Colin has only been back a couple months I just assumed...."  
"Well then stop Ephram, stop assuming. Just because Colin is back doesn't mean we have to stop being friends." Ephram's silence causes Amy to ask, "You don't honestly think that just because Colin is back that we can't be friends do you?"  
"I believe it strongly." Ephram replies.  
"Wh-" Amy is to stunned to even finish her sentence. "What?"  
"Amy we can't be just friends, it hasn't worked in the past it's not going to work now."   
"Ephram you aren't making any sense, we've been friends since you moved here. I don't understand where you get off saying that we can't be just friends. Are you saying that because I have a boyfriend and I don't like you like that means that we can't be friends?"  
"No, I'm saying that a part of you does like me like I like you and because you have a boyfriend you can't be feeling that. I'm not going to get in between you and Colin, he makes you happy and I can handle that. But every time we get to close or get caught in a...situation...something happens between us and that something can't happen if you have a boyfriend. You and Colin have come a long way I'm not going to stop that."  
"You aren't making sense Ephram, we can be friends." Amy stresses.  
Ephram leans in and kisses Amy and instead of pushing him away immediately Amy gives into the kiss but within seconds she pulls away. "Ephram..."  
"Amy hear me out first. You can't tell me that you don't feel it, that when we do kiss nothing around us matters...because I see it in your eyes now. And that can't happen, you have a boyfriend, a boyfriend you love. But there has always been this thing between us and because of that you can't have your boyfriend and still be friends, I'm sorry"  
The front door is pushed open and the door jump apart as Andy walks into the house, "Amy, hello would you like to stay for dinner? Nina has brought plenty."  
Ephram can't help but notice the tears in Amy's eyes as she says, "I can't stay Dr. Brown, I was just bringing Ephram's homework. But thank you."  
"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Andy asks stepping aside.  
"No thanks anyway Dr. Brown." And with that Amy walks off of the porch.  
"She sure was in a hurry to get out of here." Andy observes.  
Ephram rolls his eyes and takes the bags of food away from his and into the kitchen ignoring his father's comment. "You can take Amy's place setting off Delia, she's not staying for dinner."  
"Why not?" Delia asks picking the plate up. "You guys got into a fight didn't you?"  
"It's none of your business Delia." Ephram snaps taking plastic containers out of the bags.  
"I could hear you guys arguing." Delia states.  
"You were eavesdropping." Ephram supplies.  
"Was not, you guys were loud, I couldn't help but overhear. If it helps it didn't make an sense to me." Delia replies straitening the plates.  
"Whatever." Ephram replies, "I'll be in my room come get when they get here."  
  
"Ephram?" Delia's voice rings out from the other side of Ephram's bedroom door 20 minutes later. "They just pulled up are you coming downstairs?"  
Ephram turns off his stereo and pulls open the door, "I'm coming."  
By the time Delia and Ephram reach the stairs landing Nina and Andy are talking to the Livington family. "Meg, Leo you have met my daughter Delia. This is my son Ephram. Ephram this is Meg and Leo Livington and their daughters Josephine, Lucinda, Sydney, and Olivia."  
"It's nice to meet you." Everyone chimes in.   
"Come on Sydney I'll show you my room." Delia speaks quickly, "You can come to Lucinda if you want."  
"It's Lucy, and thanks."  
"Come on Sam, you come too." Ephram watches the younger children hurry up the stairs after Delia and within seconds the adults to have moved on into the living room leaving Ephram with Josephine.  
"So...." Ephram states uncomfortably. "You started at the high school today right Josephine."  
"Yeah, and it's Joey, not Josephine My parents are the only people in the world who ever call me Josephine."  
Ephram smiles, "So how'd you like it?"  
"It's a big change from LA, but I don't mind that. People aren't all that friendly though, I thought small towns were supposed to have a welcoming committee or something."  
"Some people in Everwood are nicer than others." Ephram shrugs. "My sister is happy to have a new friend though. She's had a tough time making friends here."  
"Sydney's shy too so I'm glad she made friends right off the bat. Lucy will get along pretty well, but she's really social."  
"And what about you?" Ephram asks.  
"Me. I'm not shy but I'm not social. I used to be...I don't know I guess people change."  
"I can understand that, my mom died and my dad decided to move out here. He's changed the most but I think back to when I lived in New York and I know I've changed to. Time, things, people they all change you I guess."  
"I'm glad to see you two are getting along." Andy interrupts. "But dinner is on the table. Care to join us?"  
Ephram rolls his eyes and calls for his sister up the stairs. Ephram and Joey trail behind the younger children, "Listen if this place gets boring we can take off and I can show you all of Everwood, all 10 minutes of it. What do you say? Think your parents will go for it?" Ephram asks.  
"Yeah, they'll probably be cool with it." Joey replies as they each take their seats at opposite ends of the table.  
  
Ephram is holding Joey's jacket out to her when Delia walks up to them, "We're going to watch Lilo and Stich you guys want to watch with us?"  
"Actually Delia I'm going to show Joey the town. We'll be back later."  
"Did Mom say you could go?" Lucy asks Joey coming towards them.  
"Yes Lucy Mom said I can go. I'll see you guys later." Joey responds before walking out the door.  
  
"So you guys actually drove out here? All six of you with the baby and everything?" Ephram asks as they approach the town.  
"Yeah it's not really a long drive, but it felt like forever. Lucy loves to talk and nobody wanted to listen to her chatter, but that didn't matter. And Sydney hates car rides so she asks about every 5 minutes how much longer."  
"And the baby?"  
"Cried the whole way, or at least that's what it seemed like." Joey replies.  
"How old is she anyway?" Ephram asks.  
"Jess? She's 6 months."  
"I love Delia to death but I can't imagine having more than one sibling. One is plenty."  
  
They two had been walking along for about 15 minutes when Joey states, "I didn't know it was possible to be so cold anywhere."  
"That's what you get for growing up in LA." Ephram smirks. "Listen Sal's Pizza is right up here, we can get something to drink and you can warm up."  
Ephram pulls the door open as Joey asks, "You can't tell me that you aren't cold? It's freezing out here, I can't believe you even suggested leaving the house."  
"Well are you sorry you can then?" Ephram asks.  
"No, my frozen toes aside anything would have been better than sitting at home with the kids and my parents." Joey laughs.  
"I told you..." Ephram's sentence stops as he surveys the group sitting at a table in the pizza place. Squeezed into one booth sits Amy, Colin and Bright.  
"Kids from school?" Joey asks her gaze following Ephram's.  
"Yeah." Ephram responds.  
"Ephram if you don't want to stay we don't have to, I'm not that cold." Joey offers.  
"No it's fine. What do you want to drink?"  
"Ephram..."  
"Joey it's fine really." Ephram walks up to the counter and he orders and pays for their drinks.  
"So who are they?" Joey asks when she and Ephram have taken a seat in a booth also.  
"Amy and Bright Abbot and Colin Hart."  
"Friends? Enemies? What?" Joey asks taking a sip of her coke and surveying the group with curious dark brown eyes hidden by her long eyelashes.  
"Colin's neither. Bright and I can't stand each other."  
"And Amy?" Joey asks looking up.  
"Amy is, it's hard to explain."  
Joey looks at her watch, "If you want to explain then I have time, if you don't we'll change the topic."  
"There's not really much to tell." Ephram is surprised that he is having such an easy time opening up to this new person but he doesn't stop, "The Reader's Digest version is basically while her boyfriend was in a coma we became really good friends and there was always the possibility that we would do really good as more than friends. But my father did surgery on her boyfriend and now he's back and they are back together and I told her we can't be friends because it's just not possible."  
'That's not readers digest that's like one of those soap magazines." Joey offers a bright smile.  
"Maybe so." Ephram shrugs. "So why'd you get to move to dear old Everwood?"  
Joey sighs and plays with her straw, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ephram replies quickly.  
"Basically my parents didn't like the kind of person I was becoming in LA, so when my mom talked to a doctor in New York, who she used to work for in LA, she told my mom that your Dad needed a nurse here. So my mom jumped on the chance to get out of LA, and my Dad's business is station in Denver anyway so it was a good move for everyone."  
"Everyone but you that is." Ephram suggests.  
"Sometimes I think that, that I am going to be miserable in Everwood and that my mom never should have moved us here. That my whole family would have been fine in LA, but as many times as my parents have screwed up, I think they maybe they were right about leaving LA. And hey maybe Everwood won't be so terrible after all." Ephram and Joey exchange smiles over their soda and continue talking for about an hour before both decide that they should probably head back.  
  
"Where are you doing so early on a Sunday morning? Not church I assume." Andy asks as he pours Delia a glass of juice.  
"I'm meeting Joey for breakfast." Ephram states.  
"You two have been seeing a lot of each other lately." Andy points out.  
"Dad I have only known her since Friday."   
"You went out after dinner on Friday for over an hour. Yesterday you guys went to the movies and out for pizza and breakfast today. Are you guys dating?" Delia asks.  
"What?" Ephram gasps.  
"Well I mean...you and Amy got into the fight on Friday..."  
"You and Amy got into a fight on Friday?" Andy asks taken aback.  
"Dad..."  
"It was just a question." Andy responds.  
"So are you?" Delia asks as Nina walks into the kitchen.  
"What is this the 3rd degree?" Ephram asks defensively.  
Ephram's defensive town causes Nina to ask, "What's the 3rd degree for?"  
"Ephram's dating Joey." Delia states.  
"Joey Livington?" Nina asks, "That's really great Ephram congra..."  
"We are not dating!" Ephram exclaims, "We're friends, just friends."  
The three exchange looks, "What now?" Ephram asks looking between his father, sister and Nina.  
"It's nothing Ephram. Go to your breakfast, have fun." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
"Whose the new girl?" Page asks walking up to Amy and Colin who are talking by Amy's locker.  
  
"Josephine Livington," Kayla replies reaching the group just after Page. "She just moved here from LA with her family, both parents, three siblings ranging between 13 and 6 months. And Page she is in out 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period."  
  
"Was she here Friday?" Page asks watching her walk towards Ephram.  
  
"Yes, she was." Kayla responds and both she and Amy roll their eyes.  
  
"Why's she talking to Ephram?" Amy asks.  
  
"Who cares?" Colin shrugs, "We saw them together Friday night at Sal's."  
  
"Ephram was at Sal's Friday?" Amy asks obviously taken aback by the news.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't see them?" Colin asks, "Anyway I've got to meet Bright, I'll see you later." Colin kisses Amy lightly before walking away.  
  
"Ephram didn't say hi to you at Sal's on Friday. What's up with that?" Page asks.  
  
"Yeah I thought that he was like desperate for your attention or something." Kayla adds.  
  
"It's nothing guys can we just drop it?" Amy asks pulling her books out of her locker and then slamming the door shut.  
  
"If it was nothing you wouldn't have a problem telling us." Page insists.  
  
"I don't have to tell you guys everything." Amy snaps quietly.  
  
"Wow something major's going on." Kayla exclaims, "You guys got into a fight didn't you?"  
  
"What do you guys care? You don't even like Ephram."  
  
"Not true." Page shakes her head.  
  
"Right." Kayla then adds slowly, "But maybe it's for the best."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asks barely even paying attention to her friends as she watches Ephram and Josephine converse.  
  
"Ames all it means is that with Colin back what do you need Ephram for?" Page asks.  
  
"Right," Kayla nods, "And you got him to get his dad to do the surgery so you accomplished what you set out to do when he first came here. I mean it was really great of you to stay friends with him after your dad did the surgery."  
  
"And it totally made it look like you weren't using him for that..."  
  
"I wasn't using him for that the entire time." Amy interrupts Page, "Sure when he first came here I had every intention of using him. But when I got to know him we became friends."  
  
"That's great Ames really." Kayla insists, "But it's just, well I mean you guys got really close. And that's great, but Colin's back now. Do you honestly think you can stay that close to Ephram while you're dating Colin?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Amy asks, "It is totally possible to be friends with a person of the opposite sex while having a boyfriend."  
  
"Sure." Kayla and Page nod, "But you and Ephram were really close.  
  
"Whatever." Amy sighs and walks away, "I'll catch you later, she tosses over her shoulder."  
  
"How is it possible for us to have the same exact schedule?" Joey asks Ephram as she waits for him to pull his books out of his locker.  
  
"Since the school has about I don't know a thousand people in all four years that means there's only a couple hundred in each year. Meaning there aren't that many variations in schedules." Ephram shrugs, "Meaning you'll have a lot of the same people in most of your classes."  
  
Joey shakes her head, "A thousand people in the entire school, that's crazy, I mean there were more than thousand people in my sophomore class alone in LA."  
  
Ephram nods, "I get it, I'm from New York remember. But just keep in mind that while we may have the same schedule it probably means that you will have the same schedule as other people, you may not exactly get along with as well."  
  
"Ugh." Joey sighs, "Like these 2 girls in my first four periods, incredibly annoying, they act like they just walked off of the set of Clueless or something."  
  
"Probably Paige and Kayla." Ephram responds slamming his locker shut.  
  
Joey shrugs, "I didn't care enough to catch their names."  
  
"All right then let's just get to first period." Ephram states leading the way toward their class.  
  
Ephram slides into his seat and Joey takes the one next to him. Ephram curses whatever moron decided that alphabetical seating was best for school. Normally Amy would have turned around now to ask Ephram about something, whether it be how his weekend was or if he had done the homework assigned but today she doesn't move, with the exception of her stiffening posture.  
  
Ephram shakes his head but turns around to talk to Joey instead, not wanting to start his Monday morning by dealing with his and Amy's problems. "I really just don't want to be here today." Joey sighs dropping her forehead onto the desk.  
  
Ephram stares at Joey's blonde head, "I have to say I agree."  
  
"Then why stick around? Why don't we skip school? I don't know go into Denver or something for the day."  
  
Ephram falls silent for a minute thinking about the last time he had skipped classes to go to Denver and before he can respond their teacher walks into the classroom.  
  
While their teacher has their back turned to the class, writing something on the board, Amy slips a note onto his desk.  
  
Ephram-  
  
You can't skip school to go to Denver. Remember what happened last time?  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes and simply responds,  
  
I don't remember asking you.  
  
And then ripping out a piece of his own notebook paper he sends the note back to Joey:  
  
I'm in.  
  
"All right, freedom." Joey sighs as she and Ephram reach a safe distance from school, not that it matters, getting off campus to ditch wasn't hard. "So what is there to do around here?"  
  
"That's the thing." Ephram sighs, "when it comes to Everwood there's nothing to do. And when I say nothing..."  
  
"You mean nothing." Joey sighs. "All right so let's just head back to your house, notice the your...my dad's home."  
  
"I hope you aren't counting on the fact that we're not going to get caught." Ephram states as they head in the direction of his house.  
  
"Oh, I'm not." Joey shakes her head. "Believe me it's unspoken between myself and my parents, they know I'll ditch and I know I won't get grounded."  
  
"Won't?" Ephram asks arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Let's just say that my parents parenting skills aren't that great...They make a lot of threats that never get carried out." Joey let's the statement trail but Ephram finds himself wondering about this new girl. The mystery around her had been growing since the first night, he knew there was something Joey wasn't telling him, but he also knew enough not to push her into telling him. They were so alike Ephram knew that if he pushed Joey would retreat back and right now Ephram needed a friend. "So what about you? Are you going to get grounded?"  
  
Ephram makes a face, "Maybe, maybe not. My dad's not to predictable, especially considering that there really isn't all that much to ground me from in Everwood. Except I'm getting the feeling that now that I have someone to hang out with his grounding threats will be carried out."  
  
Joey's only response is to laugh when they reach the front of the house. "Ditching Ephram?" Nina is standing on her front porch watching Sam playing in the dirt. "I should tell you to go back to school..."  
  
Ephram grins back at Nina and responds, "Not to worry Nina, the school is probably calling the office right now."  
  
Ephram can't help but notice Nina stifle a smile as he lets himself and Joey into the house.  
  
"Ephram how can you be so irresponsible? I thought we cleared all of this up last time?" Andy raves pacing the living room, back and forth. "Josephine is new here and I'm sure this made a wonderful impression on her parents. Especially when they found out that she was ditching with my son! Ephram just go to your room, I'll think of a punishment later."  
  
"Josephine Anne how could you do this? It's your second day of school and you are all ready up to your old ways. I thought moving you to Everwood you would feel the need to change, not repeat past mistakes." Meg starts sitting across from her daughter at the kitchen table.  
  
Leo on the other hand stands, and his voice is raised much higher than Meg's calmer tone. "Josephine if you screw up again I don't' know what we are going to do with you."  
  
Meg's facial expression softens, "Joey dear, I know this has all be really hard for you. But we can't have you getting into trouble, it's not going to help anyone and you can't be causing trouble in school."  
  
Joey glares at her parents and turns on her heal charging up the stairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ok, well I've finally updated! I know you are all so happy! Anyway, I have the entire rest of the story mapped out so it shouldn't take me much time at all to get this finished up and you can find out what Joey's secret really is...Which according to my map should be like...hmmm(consulting map)....Next Chapter! Yipee!! Anyway please r&r it's very important to me!!  
  
"So did your parents blow up when they found out?" Ephram asks the next morning, after finding Joey in front of her locker.  
  
Joey shrugs, "doesn't matter. What about you? How'd your dad take it?" Joey slams her locker shut after pulling out a book.  
  
"Typical parental reaction." Ephram responds his gaze settling on Amy and Colin several lockers down, talking.  
  
"This town is going to drive me crazy." Joey sighs sitting down across from Ephram at lunch a month later. "I am so tempted to ditch the last half of school, but I don't want to deal with my parents blowing up at me again."  
  
"I agree, the good news...Two weeks left until spring break." Ephram laughs at the look of relief on his girl-friends face.  
  
Then a cloud falls over Joey's face again, "The longest two weeks in the entire world."  
  
Ephram kisses her, "they won't be that bad."  
  
Joey half smiles, "I'm going to get lunch, I'll be back."  
  
Ephram watches Joey walk away, but instead of following her all the way to the lunch line his gaze rests on Amy and Colin at their table with their friends. In the entire month Amy and Ephram had not exchanged a single word to each other, Ephram still talked every once in awhile with Colin. But Colin had been nearly as standoffish as Amy had been, not that Ephram could blame him, they weren't good friends and Colin's own girlfriend was angry at him...or not speaking, Ephram really didn't know which.   
  
By the time Ephram finishes his thought Joey stakes the seat across from him again, "so what are we going to do with over spring break?" Ephram asks taking one of her fries.   
  
Joey rolls her eyes, "I don't know what you're doing but my mother is taking me to L.A. for the week."  
  
"What?" Ephram questions.  
  
"I know." Joey shrugs, "I didn't know I was going until last night. I don't want to abandon you here."  
  
"So then don't." Ephram responds, "can't you get out of it?"  
  
Joey shakes her head, "no, it's impossible, she's not letting me out of it. We leave the Saturday after school gets out."  
  
"For the whole week?" Ephram asks.  
  
Joey nods sadly, "for the whole week."  
  
Ephram and Joey stop in front of Joey's house the Friday before her trip to L.A, "what time are you leaving in the morning. Do you have time to catch breakfast at Mama Joy's?"  
  
Joey shakes her head, "mom says we are leaving at the crack of dawn she wants to be in LA by lunch time."  
  
"Well, have a good trip." Ephram hugs Joey tightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Joey responds gazing up at Ephram. "I'll miss you."  
  
Ephram kisses Joey's forehead, "I'll miss you too. Call me when you get home OK?"  
  
"I will." Joey promises before kissing Ephram one last time.   
  
"Josephine Anne we have to be up by 4 tomorrow you need to get sleep!" Meg calls out from the porch. "I'm sorry to take her away from you for the week Ephram."  
  
Joey rolls her eyes, "I'm coming mom!" With one more quick kiss Joey disappears into the house.  
  
"Hey Ephram," Andy greets, "doing homework?"  
  
Ephram arches an eyebrow at his father and drops his manga, "right."  
  
"Well I figured that since school starts again tomorrow..."  
  
Ephram rolls his eyes, "well I'm not."  
  
"OK, fine. Have you talked to Joey?" Andy questions.  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "no, she's not back yet."  
  
"Yes she is." Andy responds. "I just picked Delia up from spending the night at Sydney's, Meg was there."  
  
Ephram gives his father a puzzled look, "I'm going to walk over there."  
  
"That's fine." Andy responds, "meet us Mama Joy's then for dinner, you can bring Joey with if you want."  
  
It doesn't take Ephram more than 5 minutes to reach Joey's house and he walks quickly up walkway. Meg opens the door after Ephram knocks, "Ephram." Meg seems slightly surprised to see Ephram standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Livington." Ephram greets, "is Joey around?"  
  
"Yeah Ephram she is, but she can't come to do the door." Meg responds.  
  
"Is she OK?" Ephram asks quickly.  
  
"She picked up some kind of bug and in case she's contagious you shouldn't see her right now." Meg responds smiling sadly.  
  
"Is she going to be in school tomorrow?" Ephram asks quickly.  
  
Meg shakes her head, "I'm sorry Ephram. She needs to rest, hopefully she will be feeling better by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Ephram nods, "would it be all right if I bring by her homework tomorrow after school?"  
  
Meg nods, "that would be fine. Hopefully she will be up to seeing visitors by then."  
  
Ephram takes a step back, "you'll tell her I stopped by right?"  
  
Meg nods again, "of course."  
  
The next day seemed to crawl by for Ephram but by the end he had collected all of Joey's homework, and stayed as far away as possible from Colin, Amy and the rest of their friends. By the time Ephram reaches Joey's house the middle school had all ready let out and Lucy was curled up on the front porch swing.  
  
"Hey Lucy is your sister up for company?" Ephram questions.  
  
Lucy nods, "yeah she's in the living room."  
  
Ephram opens the door and walks through the house toward the living room in the back. She lays propped against the pillows watching TV, her skin is pale and she has dark circles under her eyes that she had obviously tried to cover with make-up.  
  
"Hey." Joey's voice is softer than normal and she immediately shuts off the TV when she notices Ephram's appearance.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ephram asks walking closer toward Joey.  
  
Joey sits up, making room for Ephram to sit down. "Better, I should be back in school tomorrow."  
  
"Good." Ephram tucks Joey's blonde hair away from her face, "I should let you rest."  
  
Joey nods, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Ephram kisses Joey on the cheek before standing up, "I'll call you later."  
  
"Hey." Ephram wraps his arms around Joey's waist.   
  
Joey turns around to face Ephram planting a kiss on Ephram's lips, "Hey."  
  
"You still look tired, are you sure you should be here?" Ephram questions."  
  
Joey pulls away from Ephram and she turns away from Ephram to slam her locker shut, "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ephram questions.  
  
"Of course." Joey responds, "I wouldn't be allowed out of the house if I wasn't. So did I miss anything while I was gone?"  
  
Ephram takes joey's hand, "this is Everwood remember. Not LA and not New York City, you didn't miss a single thing, unless of course you count the mailman switching his mail delivery route."   
  
Joey laughs and two start toward their first period, Ephram is the first to notice the prom signs. "Prom all ready?"  
  
"School is almost out." Joey responds.  
  
"Thank God...but prom?" Ephram asks.  
  
Joey looks crestfallen, "you don't want to go?"  
  
Ephram shrugs, "it would be the same old school thing, Amy and colin reigning as King and Queen." Ephram then turns to face Joey, "did you want to go?"  
  
Joey shrugs, "I don't know. It may sound cheesy but I always imagined a big puffy dress and a horse drawn carriage. I know cheesy..."  
  
The late bell sounds and Ephram promises, "we'll talk about this later."  
  
Joey nods and hurries to take her seat and Ephram follows suite. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Mr. Brown will Ms. Livington be joining us today?" Ephram's first hour teacher questions after the bell has rung a week later and the class has quieted down for attendance.  
  
Ephram shrugs, "I'm not sure." and he wasn't he had talked to Joey the night before and she had had a slight cough but she had said that it was nothing and that she would see him in school the next day; and here it was not even 12 hours later and she wasn't at school. "I will be taking her homework home to her though." Ephram states once all of roll has been called.  
  
"All right, thank you Mr. Brown."  
  
Once again after school Ephram walked toward Joey's house, but instead of being greeted by Lucy sitting on the front porch Ephram walked up to the door and knocked. Surprisingly Meg, who should be at the office with Ephram's father, opens the door in responds to the knock.  
  
"Ephram, come in Joey's been expecting you." Meg moves away from the door and Ephram can't help but notice that Meg looks tired.  
  
"Is everything OK Mrs. Livington?" Ephram asks cautiously.   
  
Instead of responding to Ephram, Meg lead Ephram up to Joey's bedroom and with a quick knock on the door she states, "Ephram's here to see you."  
  
Joey pushes herself up in bed and Ephram can't help but notice she looks pale again with a slightly yellowish cast to her skin. Meg quickly hurries to Joey's side kissing Joey gently on the forehead and saying, "I will let you to talk, I've got to pick Sydney up from school."  
  
"OK thanks Mom." Joey states before pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  
  
"Joey I'm worried about you, maybe you should go see my dad." Ephram states before sitting on the chair beside Joey's bed.  
  
"No." Joey shakes her head.  
  
"Or Amy's dad then." Ephram suggests.  
  
Joey just shakes her head again, "No."  
  
"All I'm saying that if you're sick you should see a doctor, find out what's wrong."  
  
"No!" Joey exclaims, "I don't need to see a doctor."  
  
"Jo-"  
  
"Ephram we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
Ephram gives Joey a worried look and taking her hand he asks, "Jo what's going on?"  
  
"I went to LA over Spring break I was there to see my oncologist..."  
  
"Your..." Ephram's face pales, if there was one thing that Ephram had learned from being a doctor's son it was about all of the different branches of medicine.  
  
Joey bites her lip and nods, "my oncologist. 2 years ago, right after my 14th birthday, I was diagnosed with stage for Hodgkin's Disease, Hodgkin's is a type of cancer that effects lymphatic tissue, basically your lymph nodes and similar organs. They treated me with chemo and radiation and put me in remission, I go back every six months so they can do a biopsy to make sure that it hasn't come back and spread."  
  
"So that's what the trip over spring break was for?" Ephram asks and at Joey's nod he asks again, "has it come back."  
  
Tears form in Joey's eyes as she nods, "and it's spread. They found it on both sides of my diaphragm, in my liver, spleen and bone marrow."  
  
"So then more chemo and radiation?" Ephram asks his voice shaking with fear of what would come out of his girlfriend's mouth next.  
  
Joey shakes her head as tears trace down her cheek, "it's progressed to far to rapidly. Chemo and radiation won't help it this time."  
  
"So then something new?" Ephram asks his voice high, and he realizes he is gripping Joey's hand and drops it quickly.  
  
Joey shakes her head her lower lip quivering, "no, nothing new. There's nothing left for them to do Ephram, they can't help me in anyway..."  
  
Ephram is lying face first on his tear soaked pillow when the knock he has been expecting comes on his door. Andy's soothing voice comes from the other side, "Ephram can I come in?"  
  
Ephram sits up in bed and calls for his father to come in, which Andy does. "Joey's sick." Ephram states immediately.  
  
"I know." Andy nods.  
  
"If you knew what didn't you..." Ephram begins, getting defensive.  
  
"I just found out today." Andy interrupts, "Meg came into to talk to me."  
  
"There's something you can do right?" Ephram asks getting to his feet and looking his father in the eye.  
  
Andy shakes his head sadly, "I went over the files that Meg brought me, there isn't anything I can do."  
  
"Dad, please, find a way to help her! Do something, anything, just please help her." Ephram's request brings tears to Andy's eyes.  
  
Despite the tears, and the desire to help his son Andy has to shake his head, "there's nothing I can do for her. Except make her as comfortable as possible."  
  
"No." Ephram shakes his head and backs away from his father, "you will do surgery on some stranger but you won't do it on someone you've gotten to know."  
  
"Ephram..."  
  
"I love her and you don't give a damn!" Ephram exclaims, and pushing past his father her rushes down the steps and out of the house.  
  
"Ephram! There you are." Nina's voice greets Ephram when he walks into his kitchen several hours later. "You're father is out looking for you."  
  
Ephram runs a hand through his hair, "I figured he was. I'm sorry."  
  
Nina gives Ephram a sympathetic look before she places a glass of lemonade down before Ephram along with a sandwich. "I know this is hard for you..."  
  
"Hard for me?" Ephram asks picking at the sandwich in front of him, "I can't even imagine how hard this has to be for Joey."  
  
Nina lays a hand gently on Ephram's shoulder, "I'm sure it is Ephram. But you shouldn't blame your father Ephram, just because he can't cure Joey doesn't mean that he's not going to help her in anyway possible."  
  
Ephram nods, "I know. And I should have yelled at him...it's just..."  
  
"Hard to understand how some people came be saved by medical miracles and other's can't?" Nina questions.  
  
Ephram nods, "yah I guess."  
  
"Don't even think about it, all it can do is confuse you...make life seem more unfair that it all ready is."  
  
"I guess." Ephram shrugs.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep and I will call your dad and let him know that you're home." Nina responds. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Fully dressed Ephram appears in his kitchen earlier than usual to see his dad cook something that could all ready smell inedible. "Ephram you don't have to go to school today, you can take the day off if you want, you know maybe sort things out."  
  
Ephram nods, "thanks, I'm going to go see Joey."  
  
"Ephram..." andy calls as Ephram pulls the door open.  
  
"What?"  
  
Andy shakes his head, "nevermind, I'll see you later."  
  
"Hey!" Ephram calls jogging up the walkway leading toward Joey's front porch, surprised to find her bundled in a blanket sitting on the swing.  
  
"Hey." Joey responds, obviously surprised to find Ephram there so early.  
  
"I brought hot chocolate and strawberry jelly filled doughnuts." Ephram responds holding up the white bag.  
  
Joey offers a soft smile, "my favorite."  
  
"I know." Ephram responds sitting on the swing next to Joey.  
  
The couple sit in silence for a long time and Ephram finally breaks it with the statement, "yesterday I handled your news badly."  
  
Joey shakes her head, "no, you handled it exactly like I would have if it had been the other way around."  
  
"I shouldn't have taken off like that yesterday." Ephram insists.  
  
Joey shakes her head, "I don't want you to feel bad for your reaction."   
  
With her words the two lapse into silence again and once again it is broken by Ephram, "I want to know everything...that is if you want ot tell me.."  
  
Joey takes a deep breath and nods before she begins. "I've had Hodgkin's off and on for two years. A month before we moved her my doctor told me that I was in my 2nd remission and hoping for the best I was able to leave the hospital. Through 2 years of being sick we had all managed to surrender our lives to my illness, I along with Lucy and Sydney had lost most of our friends. Mom had quit working, especially when the surprise in the form of Jessi came along. So when Dad had the option to relocate we all kind of jumped at the chance to start our lives over.  
  
Spring break in LA was for a check up biopsy, just procedure. But the biopsy showed something and just to be sure my doctor ordered a quick surgery. The rests came back saying that the cancer has spread to far and the stage 1 I was faced with 2 years ago has moved to stage 4, which is the highest classification. And now there is nothing that can do, and frankly I'm not sure that I would want anything. I'm chemo'd and radiation'd out. I just want to live my life to the fullest before it's over.  
  
I'm not asking you to stay ephram. If I was in your shoes I don't know if I could stay." Joey finishes her speech softly.  
  
Ephram touches Joey's face gently, "I'm not going anywhere. But I can't promise I can be brave for you."  
  
Joey shakes her head tear forming in her brown eyes, "I'm not asking you to be brave. All I will ever ask you is to stay for as long as you can stand it. No questions will be asked if you stop coming by."  
  
Ephram pulls Joey closer to her and whispers in her hair, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
2 days later Ephram shoves his books into his backpack and slams his locker shut thoughts of what he needs to do before going to Joey's running through his head. He'd called Joey had lunch and she had asked him to pick up a magazine for her and rent a video so with those thoughts in his head, and not who was around him he continues out of school.  
  
Ephram isn't sure how many times Amy actually calls his name before Ephram turns to face the girl chasing after him. "Ephram." Amy stops to catch her breath.  
  
"Hi Amy." Ephram can't help but give Amy an odd look considering they hadn't spoken since their fight months before. "Was there something you needed?"  
  
Amy bites her lip and then asks, "I couldn't help but notice that Joey's name wasn't called in any of our classes today."  
  
"I'm not feeding the rumor mill." Ephram states his voice low and cool. When Amy's face registers a mixture of shock and hurt Ephram realizes he's made a mistake, "I'm sorry Amy, I shouldn't have said that. But I can't talk about it, it's private."  
  
"Ephram you have spent every day for over a week here, don't you have anything better to do?" Joey asks as the movie they had been watching ends.  
  
"What else would I have to do?" Ephram asks. "The only people who talk to me are those who want to know where you are so that they can have the exclusive gossip topic."  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go through with that, but you won't have to much longer. Your dad is going to right an article for the Pine Cone, my parents and I decided that we wanted the rumors to stop flying about us. Have you heard the one that we are in some weird cult that cuts their oldest child off from civilization?" Joey shakes her head and laughs, "anyway, everyone will know in the morning."  
  
"Ephram!" Ephram sighs, he had been hoping his hiding place from under a tree would go unnoticed for the entire lunch hour.   
  
"Amy if you, like every other student at this school are here to tell me how sorry you are don't waste your breath. " Ephram snaps.  
  
"That's not why I'm here." Amy responds and Ephram lets out breath of relief.   
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to know how you are. How Joey really is. And if there is anything I can do for either one of you." Amy blurts quickly, she had obviously been running these words through her head and they suddenly came out more quickly then she had intended.  
  
"It's been really hard, it's hard seeing her like this." Ephram shrugs, "Joey hates having to sit at home doing nothing all day. And there is so much I wish I could do for her but I just can't seem to be able to do anything right."  
  
Amy hugs Ephram, "you know if you need anything I'll be here right?"  
  
Ephram nods and the two begin to converse quietly for the rest of the lunch period.  
  
OK well that's it for now...considering that I didn't get a single review for chapter 4 :( Oh well I understand, anyway this isn't really about Joey's Secret this is an announcement for those who read Rumor Lyn and/or began Fighting for Rumor. ON a first note Fighting for Rumor has been taken down do to lack of intrest on my part, but if you would like to know more about Rumor and the story line surrounding her email me or review here and let me know because I have a story planned out that would tell all about her life up until age 18, so let me know what you think, and please review for this chapter of Joey's Secret and let me know if I should keep going or not. Anyway thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Wow I finally updated this...Is anyone surprised?   
  
"Hey." Ephram greets walking into Joey's room a week later, finding her sitting up and flipping through a picture album of some sort or the other.  
  
"Hey yourself," Joey responds looking up from the picture album.  
  
Ephram smiles, Joey is actually looking better than she has in a while, with slight color in her cheeks. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Come look." Joey motions over and Ephram stares at the young blonde girl in the picture mugging at the camera, chocolate ice cream smeared across her face. "You?"  
  
Joey nods, "my mom kept baby books for all of us up through the age of 5, well except for Jessi but there has been so much going on since she was born."  
  
Joey continues flipping through the book, passing pictures of Joey and younger versions of Leo, Meg and grandparents and all of her birthday parties. Ephram makes Joey stop on a Halloween picture with Joey's hair all done up in ringlets with a tiara an a fluffy pink dress. "What's this?"  
  
Joey blushes lightly and responds, "I was a princess every year for Halloween from the age of three until I was ten. I wanted ot be a princess, to be pulled around in a horse drawn carriage in a big fuffie dress. It's silly."  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "it's not silly. So did you want to go see a movie or something this weekend if you are up to it?"  
  
"I can't." Joey shakes her head, "I have to go to Denver this weekend."  
  
"Why?" Ephram asks suddenly concerned.  
  
"It's just a check-up, see how I'm doing. They are going to prescribe some pills to keep my energy up."  
  
"Well then I'll come with you." Ephram states.  
  
Joey shakes her head, "no."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because you deserve to have a normal weekend. Hang out with your family or something. You could still go see that movie without me."  
  
"Joey..."  
  
"No, Ephram I made up my mind, besides we are leaving tomorrow while you are in school."  
  
"My dad would..."  
  
"Please Ephram, don't make me fight you on this."  
  
"All right I will see you..."  
  
"Saturday night." Joey informs.  
  
"Saturday night." Ephram echoes kissing Joey gently.  
  
"Where's Delia?" Ephram asks Andy coming downstairs Saturday morning.  
  
"She's over with Sam, Nina got him a new video game and he wanted her to go over and play with him."  
  
Ephram sighs and before he can say anything else the doorbell rings, "I'll get it."  
  
Pulling open the door reveals Amy standing there holding a huge pile of DVD's, "a little help here would be nice."  
  
Ephram takes the DVD's from Amy, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I ran into your dad and he said that Joey was out of town today so I thought I would take advantage of it and hang out with you."  
  
"Really?" Ephram asks surprised, "so what movies did you bring?" Ephram asks grateful for something to do for the day.  
  
"Oh lot's of movies ranging from both Lord of the Rings to How to Loose a guy. Ephram makes a face at the second movie and Amy adds, "what If I have to watch a ton of action movies I had to bring a chick flick or two."  
  
"Are you crying?" Ephram asks nearly six hours and three movies later at the end of Amy's chick flick of choice.  
  
"So?" Amy asks wiping away the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"So, the ending was cheesy."  
  
"It was cute." Amy retorts throwing a pillow at Ephram.  
  
"Whatever." Ephram responds holding the pillow and glancing at the clock, it's just after seven. "I wonder when they're getting in. Joey made it sound like they would be back by dinner time."  
  
"She probably went home and crashed. That's what Colin does whenever he had to go to Denver for testing."  
  
"She said she'd call when they got in."  
  
Amy shrugs, "maybe there was traffic."  
  
Before Ephram can respond the doorbell rings and Andy appears seconds later, "you have a visitor." Stepping aside reveals a weak and fragile looking Joey. Ephram is immediately on his feet and taking Joey into his arms and kissing her.  
  
That's my cue to exit." Amy states gathering her movies together, "I will see you guys later."  
  
Joey pulls out of Ephram's arms and looking up at him she asks, "Ephram do you mind letting us talk for a minute?"  
  
Ephram looks between the two and he nods, "I'll be outside on the porch."  
  
"Thanks for being there for him today." Joey states.  
  
Amy smiles kindly at Joey and responds, "Ephram is my best friend. He was there for me the whole time Colin was sick. I'm just trying to be the same person for him."  
  
"Well thanks just the same."  
  
Amy grins, "no problem."  
  
The girls hug awkwardly around Amy's pile of movies and both head outside to find Ephram sitting on the porch.   
  
"Bye Amy, thanks a lot, it was fun." Ephram calls as Amy walks down the steps, "do you need a ride home?"  
  
Amy shakes her head, "I'll see you Monday."  
  
Once Amy has disappeared into the night Joey and Ephram sit in silence wrapped up in a blanket together. Once the silence has lain over the two of them Ephram asks, "you've been really quiet. What are you thinking about?"  
  
Joey leans her head on Ephram's chest and looks up at him, tears shimmering in her brown eyes. "I don't know. This is going to sound stupid."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"I don't know...I guess...I...I think part of me was expecting to get my lab results back and have them be like 'oops, sorry something got mixed up and you are actually totally find. You aren't going to die when you are 16." Joey buries her face in Ephram's chest. "Ephram I'm going to die. I'm not going to be able to grow up and do all of the things I thought I would be able to do." Joey sobs.  
  
Ephram pulls Joey ot him, not saying a word, just holding her as she cries. 


	7. Chapter 7

Next to last chapter, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Monday afternoon when Ephram is walks into Joey's room he finds her sitting at her desk and as soon as she notices that he is there she immediately covers whatever it is she is working on.  
  
"What's going on?" Ephram asks.  
  
Joey grins at Ephram in response, "nothing. How was your day?"  
  
"It was a typical Monday. Everyone is getting all hyped up about prom you know, kind of annoying."  
  
"So we aren't going to go to prom?" Joey asks, and despite her attempt to hide it she looks crestfallen.  
  
"I figured you wouldn't be up to it, I mean we could go if you want but I just figured you didn't want to go." Ephram responds.  
  
Joey forces a smile, "no you're right. We can rent movies and whatever."  
  
"Sounds good." Ephram smiles back. "I hate to run but I have to work on a homework thing with Amy, do you mind?"  
  
Joey shakes her head, "of course not Ephram. Go on, I will talk to you later."  
  
"Hey Ephram." Amy greets once Ephram has walked into Mama Joy's. "So what's with the important meeting?"  
  
"I have a huge favor to ask of you."   
  
"Sure." Amy nods, "anything."  
  
Ephram leans in an immediately begins speaking to Amy explaining everything. After everything has been explained Amy nods and responds, "don't worry I can explain everything."  
  
"Thank you Amy, you have idea how much this means to me, to us."  
  
Amy smiles brightly, "I'm happy to do it."  
  
The night of prom was beautiful and Ephram was sitting on Joey's porch swing wrapped up in a blanket. Despite the fact that it was now early spring the weather still required a blanket to sit outside in the early afternoon.   
  
"So what did you want to do today?" Joey asks leaning her head on Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, why don't we..." before Ephram can say anything Amy appears walking down the street with two huge boxes and several smaller ones.  
  
"Amy what are you doing?" Joey calls as she approaches the house.  
  
"I thought we could get ready together." Amy calls back.  
  
"Ready?" A puzzles expression crosses Joey's face.  
  
Ephram turns to face Joey again, "oh yeah, I completely forgot tonight was prom. I thought maybe we could go."  
  
Joey's jaw drops, "what?"  
  
"I should probably go, get out of your guys' way."  
  
"Ephram wait," Joey grabs Ephram's hand, "I don't even have anything to wear."  
  
Ephram kisses Joey softly, "I'm sure you'll look beautiful in anything you have."  
  
Once Ephram is gone Joey turns to Amy, "I don't have anything to wear."  
  
"We'll solve that problem as soon as we get in your room."  
  
Once they are in Joey's room Amy pulls out the bottom box and lifting the top off she carefully pulls the dress out. "Oh my God Amy your dress is beautiful." Joey gasps.  
  
Amy shakes her head, "Joey this isn't my dress."  
  
"Then who's is it?" Joey questions.  
  
Amy laughs, "joey this is your dress."  
  
Joey's hand flies to her mouth, "what? Where'd it come from?"  
  
Amy laughs again, "Ephram of course. He had me go shopping as a surprised for you."  
  
Tears glisten in Joey's eyes at the statement, "you're kidding."  
  
"Of course not." Amy responds as tears stream down Joey's face. Amy hugs Joey, "come on let's get ready."  
  
Joey wipes at the tears on her cheeks just to have more replace them, "I can't help crying."  
  
"I understand." Amy nods, "we'll just work on our hair right now."  
  
"Hello Colin." Ephram greets, his first words he had directed at him in months.  
  
"Hey Ephram." Colin returns the greeting cordially as Ephram rings Joey's doorbell.  
  
Meg answers the door and she has a bright smile on her face, "come in, come in. The girls are ready ad waiting. I'll go get them."  
  
Amy appears at the top of the stairs, her hair is in tight curls down her back. Turning in circles Amy shows off her pale blue dress with the back crisscrossing leaving most of the back exposed. Walking quickly down the stairs she kisses Colin.  
  
"And my I present Josephine Livington." Holding out her hands Joey suddenly appears on the stairs.  
  
Ephram's eyes don't leave Joey, he had insisted on not seeing the dress before prom and she looked gorgeous. The dress was pale silver with sleeves just off the shoulders and the skirt is full and rustles as she walks. Joey's hair is piled in curls on her head with a small tiara holding the hair in place.  
  
"You look beautiful." Ephram whispers kissing her and slipping her corsage over her wrist.  
  
"Thank you." Joey sniffs trying to force away the tears.   
  
Leo has his arm around Meg's shoulders, he has tears in his eyes and Meg is openly crying. Lucy and Sydney stand close by wiping their own tears away and Amy too, has tears on her cheeks.  
  
15 minutes and after what must have been a million pictures later the two couples stood at the door. Opening the door Ephram let's Joey and then Amy pass through first, Joey stands still staring stunned at the picture before her. Andy and Delia sit in the front of an old fashioned buggy.  
  
"Oh my God, Ephram?" Joey turns to face Ephram tears flowing freely down her cheeks now.  
  
Ephram smiles at Joey and pulling the carriage door open states, "prom awaits milady."  
  
"Ephram I can't believe you did all this." Joey rests her head on his shoulder, her fingers laced in his.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." Ephram responds kissing her hand.  
  
Prom seemed to pass quickly for both Ephram and Joey. They didn't dance much because Joey tired early on in the evening but by 11 Ephram asks, "Do you want to head home? We could watch a movie or something."  
  
Joey nods, "but they are going to announce royalty next so can we wait until they do? Amy and Colin are up for Prince and Princess."  
  
"Of course." Ephram nods as one of the senior girls he recognizes as someone who hung out with Amy stands up.  
  
"It's time for us to announce prom royalty. This years prom Prince and Princess are Amy Abbot and Colin Hart."  
  
Ephram helps Joey to her feet as they both clap for the couple and once the clapping as subdued slightly and Amy and Colin have been adorned with sashes the girl returns.  
  
"Our prom King and Queen came as a surprise to all of us who counted ballots tonight. For the first time ever the winners are write in ballots not to mention juniors. They were never nominated but I personally think they deserve it the most. One hasn't yet settled into a way of life here in Everwood and the other is no longer member here at Central but they have inspired us all. This probably won't come as a surprise to any of you, our 2003 prom Kind and Queen are Ephram Brown and Joey Livington."  
  
Ephram and Joey exchange glances as a roar, led by Amy and Colin, goes up around them. Ephram meets Amy's eyes and she is crying openly and looking back at Joey her own eyes have tears in them also.  
  
Ephram helps Joey up the stairs and Colin places the cheesy tiara over Joey's delicate tiara and then he slips the white sash that says PROM QUEEN over her head and kisses her cheek. Amy does the same to Ephram only she hugs him tightly also, sobbing as she whispers, "I'm so happy for you guys."  
  
Once Amy pulls away Ephram takes Joey's hand and leads her down the stairs. The sounds of a song Ephram knows only because Delia listens to the music of Nsync begins playing.   
  
~*~Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?~*~  
  
Joey gazes up at Ephram, "this has been the best night of my entire life."  
  
~*~My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?~*~  
  
"I'm glad, Joey I love you. When you came here I never thought I would be able to feel like I cared this much for one person. But I do, and I can't imagine my life without you."  
  
~*~I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
there's an angel?~*~  
  
"I love you too." Joey whispers before burying her head in Ephram's shoulder. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The weeks between prom and the week before school got out seemed to run together for Ephram. Weekdays he spent in school followed by afternoons with Joey. Ephram's afternoons with Joey were shorter and shorter as the weeks wore on and Joey tired more easily and she was pretty much confined to bed.  
  
The Sunday before the last week of school Ephram spent with Joey, but when she dozed off as the sun was setting Ephram kissed her gently and slipped quietly out of her room. Instead of going inside the house Ephram takes a seat on his front porch when he got home. He is so lost in thought that he doesn't even hear Andy come out and sit beside him.  
  
"How's Joey doing today?" Andy's question draws Ephram out of his own world.  
  
"She has our crowns on her bedside table and our sashes are up up on her closet door along with her dress so that she can see them whenever she is awake."  
  
"Meg says she has been talking about prom for weeks now." Andy responds.  
  
"She's getting a lot worse. I see the difference everyday. We all know she doesn't have much more time left and she's been really great about it. She has come to accept it. It's those of us around her that are finding it slightly harder to deal with." Ephram can't help the tears trickling down his cheeks and he makes no attempt to brush them away. "It's just that everyday I fall more in love with her. More in love with the strength she gives off to everyone around her. She hasn't been in my life for a year and I can't picture my life without her." With his words Ephram begins sobbing and Andy pulls his son to him in a tight hug.  
  
The day school got out Ephram went directly to Joey's house. Meg opened the door, "hello Ephram, how was your last day of school?"  
  
Ephram shrugs, "it was all right Mrs. Livington."  
  
"Good. Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?"  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "I'm fine thanks."  
  
"All right, well go on up. She's sleeping."  
  
When Ephram pushes Joey's door open she is just waking up, "hi."  
  
"Hey." Ephram responds walking toward the bed.  
  
"Sit with me." Joey moves over on the bed making room for Ephram to sit. Once he has made himself comfortable Joey leans against him and he wraps his arms around her waist. "My mom and I had a long talk today."  
  
"Oh really? About what?" Ephram asks.  
  
"About what's going to happen after I go." Ephram doesn't say anything at this, they had all ready had the conversation about Joey need to be able to talk about her death. "My parents are going to move to Denver. So my Dad doesn't have to commute every day. My mom decided she's not going to go back to work after, she wants to spend more time with the girls, they've all got kind of lost in the last couple of months."  
  
Ephram nods, "yeah I guess they have."  
  
"Amy stopped by yesterday."  
  
This news surprises Ephram, "she did?"  
  
"Yeah, and you guys are going to Mexico this summer." Joey informs.  
  
"What?" Ephram questions puzzled.  
  
Joey nods, "you're going to go to Mexico, I all ready talked to your dad and Amy's parents are telling them go."  
  
"Them?" Ephram asks, opposing the trip even more than he was 5 seconds ago.  
  
"Well it's Amy, Bright, Colin and his sister, what's her name?"  
  
"Laynie."  
  
"Right Laynie. But I want you to go and have a good time."  
  
"Joey..."  
  
"Please? I just want you to have a good summer."  
  
"What is this?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Ephram, if there is one thing I have learned from all of this is that as cliched as this is going to sound life IS short. And life is supposed to e good and the happiness is supposed to outweigh the sadness. So I want you to have a happy summer."  
  
"I'll try but who knows with Bright in the picture."  
  
Joey smiles, "you'll have a good time, you know what I regret most?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tat I didn't think of the move as a new adventure and a positive thing. I spent so much energy complaining and resenting the circumstances as to why I was here when I could been falling in love with everything about this town sooner."  
  
Joey and Ephram sit together in companionable silence until the sun start to sink lower and Joey begins to yawn, "I should get going. Let you get some sleep." Ephram suggests untangling himself from Joey.  
  
"Yeah, probably but before you go I have something for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes, open my bedside drawer."  
  
Ephram obliges and finds a large box inside, "what is it?"  
  
"You'll have to open it to find out, but Ephram don't open it until I'm gone all right?"  
  
Ephram nods, "if that's what you want."  
  
Joey nods, "it is. Ephram, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Josephine Livington, I'll see you tomorrow." Ephram kisses Joey before leaving, box in hand.  
  
The call saying Joey was gone came just before dawn the next morning. Andy was the one to answer the phone and he was the one to deliver the news to Ephram.  
  
"I'm sorry Ephram, I know there's nothing to say to make this pain go away, but she's not in pain anymore." Andy consoles, "is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I'm going to go sit on the porch, can you just leave me alone for awhile?"  
  
"Of course," Andy nods.  
  
Once Andy had left Ephram grabs the box Joey had left him and he heads downstairs. Once he has sat down on the porch swing Ephram pulls the white ribbon off of the white box and gently lifting the top off reveals a red covered album with the words Josephine Katie Livington scrawled across the cover in delicate gold writing. Opening the book reveals that it is a scrapbook much like the one Joey had shown Ephram, what seemed like a million years ago. On the first page was an note from Joey:  
  
Ephram,   
  
I have been working on this since we moved here, when I thought I ahd my life back. My plans all changed I guess but as this book shows I had a good life when we moved to Everwood, thanks in large part to you. I never would have made it through the last couple of months without you. I almost stopped working on this when I got sick again but I wanted you to have something to remember me by, By the time you read this I will be gone but I want you to remember something, that I loved my life and you made me so happy and you gave up so much for me. Now I want you to be happy, I know it will take some time for you to adjust to me being gone, but don't forget to move on with your life.  
  
I love you,  
  
Joey  
  
Ephram turns the page to find a picture of himself and Joey, her cheeks tear streaked, smiling brightly at the camera on prom night. Turning the next page Ephram lets the tears roll down his cheeks and the memories wash over him.  
  
All right well I am finished! Amazing huh? Go me! And Katie I hope you don't mind my using your name for Joey's middle name, but it seemed appropriate since you seem to be my biggest fan! Anyway thanks to everyone for reviewing and staying faithful to this story as it took forever to write...There may or there may not be a sequel, about their summer in Mexico, let me know what you think!  
  
~Mari 


End file.
